


Kent Visits the Hendersons

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Oral Sex, The entire Henderson family enjoys messing with Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent goes along to visit his boyfriend's parents in Regina before their next season starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kent Visits the Hendersons

**Author's Note:**

> Corey's whole family enjoys messing with Kent. They also enjoy messing with Corey (although he's in on the jokes about 75% of the time lol) but remember -- no swearing allowed.  
> Poor Kent still does not know what he's getting into...

"Oh my god. Please tell me this is exactly like your room was in high school." Kent was wide-eyed with amazement as he poked his head inside the navy blue bedroom.

"Not exactly. I took some stuff with me when I moved, obviously. The bed is bigger too," Corey said, sliding one hand around Kent's back to his waist. He was caught off guard by the giddy grin on Kent's face as he turned to him. "Holy-- I've _literally_ never seen you this happy before..."

"I'm going to get so much dirt on you this weekend. That room is a f-- a treasure trove."

"Treasure, huh?" Corey grinned.

"Yeah. What's with that stupid grin on your face?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think of a good connection from pirate's treasure to pirate's booty to make a joke."

"You mean like 'I'm not sure you'll get much treasure in there, but I'm sure you'll get plenty of booty'."

Corey laughed loudly. "Hah! You just made a terrible sex joke in front of my parents!" Kent turned bright red.

"On that note," Corey's mother opened the next door down the hall. "You'll be staying in the guest room, Cookie."

"Oh! Uh..." Kent looked at his boyfriend, unsure what to say. "Okay."

"What? Why?" Corey frowned. "What the heck? You guys already know we have sex. We _live together!_ " Kent winced, that seemed like an odd thing to discuss with your parents, then again, the Hendersons were a pretty odd family.

"Not in this house. Separate bedrooms until you're married," his dad insisted.

Kent put his bag down in the guest bedroom. It wasn't like he was planning to get _too_ crazy in the home of the people who could very likely one day be his in-laws. Still, he had assumed they would at least be allowed to sleep in the same bed. They had not slept separately since Corey's hospitalization from his ankle surgery.

"Dad! Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to tell each other goodnight." His dad pointed to something dangling beside the bed.

"Is that a-- no freaking way!" Corey squinted into the guest room then hurried back to his old bedroom as fast as he was able. "What the fuck?!"

"Corey, language!" His mom scolded him.

Kent was about to follow after him, when he was distracted by a rattling sound. He looked at the source and realized the dangling item was in fact a tin can tied with a string. It jostled around as Corey tugged on the other end from his room, presumably with a matching can on his end. Kent was not sure what to do besides laugh. This definitely took the cake for bizarre Henderson encounters, and the weekend had just started.

Corey joined his parents in the hallway outside the guest room. " _Please_ tell me you guys didn't _drill a hole_ through the wall just for a joke..." His parents' laughter confirmed Corey's suspicions. "Normal people don't do things like this!"

Corey's mom rested her head against her husband's shoulder as she continued giggling. "The look on your face! Both of you!"

"Mom's got a point, you have a pretty stupid look on your face right now kiddo," his dad told him.

"Because I'm completely dumbstruck! This-- why--  _why_ are you guys so weird?"

"Hah!" Kent laughed. "Pot calling the kettle black there, hun."

"What chance did I have? Look at where I came from!"

His dad patted his shoulder. "Don't be hurtful, Corey."

"You just said I looked stupid, like, ten seconds ago!"

His mom wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, enough jokes. You can sleep in Corey's room if you want, Angel. We really don't mind. Or you can both sleep in here if you'd prefer."

"Oh, uh, I think Corey's old room is fine. I can snoop at all his childhood stuff easier that way."

"Either way, there's going to be a hole in the wall..." Corey shook his head, still a little bit in disbelief.

"I can just patch over it later. We're planning on some renovations in the spring," his dad explained.

"We'll let you boys get settled in," His mom herself and her husband.

Kent brought his bag back to Corey's childhood bedroom. "I don't even have words..."

Corey grinned and closed the door behind them. "I do, _hun_."

"What?"

"That's the first time you've called me a pet name. Well, that didn't purposely sound menacing, at least. Just tossed a casual 'hun' into your chirp a minute ago."

"Well it's not like I can call you 'asshole' in front of your parents." Kent grinned back.

Corey pulled him in for a kiss, hands roaming down Kent's chest and around his waist. "I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, _really_ liked it."

"Slow down, tiger. We have to go for dinner with your parents soon..." Kent nipped his lip when Corey let out a small moan at the nickname. He had hoped to learn lots of new things about Corey this weekend, but this was _not_ what he was expecting. "Maybe tonight, if you promise to stay very _very_ quiet..."

"You're a demon. Pure evil. Such a tease," Corey objected when Kent stepped back. Kent locked the door and carefully guided him towards the bed. "Oh?"

"Sit down and be quiet," Kent instructed as he kneeled down in front of him. "I mean it. If your parents hear anything I'll stab you in the ear."

Corey chuckled. "Yes, sir..."

They were interrupted a few minutes later by Corey's mother knocking on the door. "You boys almost ready?"

"Oh! Uh, almost! Kent's just looking for a certain shirt he packed." Corey called back. "We'll be out in a minute."

Kent looked up at him unamused while wiping what he could from his shirt. "Well, I certainly can't wear _this one_ now, can I? I doubt your parents are _that_ open minded..."

"I didn't expect it either, I'm sorry." Corey carefully helped the t-shirt off over Kent's head. "Fuck, you're just so hot when you're between my knees and calling me 'tiger' and shit..."

Kent grinned and kissed him again. "You like that one, don't you? But... Did I say it because I think you're powerful and sexy? Or... Am I _really_ just calling you a giant pussy?"

Corey laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "You're such an asshole!" He made sure to whisper the last word in case his mom might hear him swearing. "I love you so much."

Kent chuckled and kissed him once more before parting to find a new shirt to wear. "Do I need a tie?"

"What? No. We're not going to some fancy place, my _parents_ are taking us. We're probably going to a Moxie's or something," Corey said as he followed Kent to his suitcase. "Wear this one." He pulled out a grey plaid buttoned shirt.

"That shirt cost $250."

"Yeah, but it looks like it cost $20. It's perfect. Let's go."

"Dick," Kent muttered under his breath with a grin. He quickly got dressed. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. As usual."

"Gross."

They laughed and left the room, but Corey stopped him in the hallway. "I really love you."

Kent exhaled softly. "I know. I love you too."

"I'm going to marry the crap out of you someday."

"Romantic."

"Well, the sooner the better, Muffin," Corey's dad spoke up from around the corner. "I'm not getting any younger, you know? I want to be a grandfather before I'm sixty."

"That's still five years from now," his son pointed out.

" _Four_ , so hurry up with it."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and Lacey will have a little 'oops' with Shanks." Corey grinned proudly and watched for his parents' reactions.

"Well, we can only hope," His mom said with a small nod of her head.

"Yes. Fingers crossed, everybody." His dad chuckled.

Kent laughed and leaned in to whisper in Corey's ear. "Your family is so weird..."

Corey sighed. "I know. Please don't leave me."

"I love it." Kent gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled.

"You're going to marry the crap out of me someday, aren't you?" Corey whispered, before bending down to tie his shoes.

Kent slid on his shoes by the door while Corey's parents started walking down the driveway towards their car. "Yeah, _probably_." He grinned when Corey stood and kissed him one more time before leaving the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Enough you guys. You're into each other, we get it. FFS...  
> Also, Corey is Canadian! Surprise!


End file.
